


no mind of feasting forth tonight

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 5 episode 3 "Corridors"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Alone and getting hungry. She poked at the fancy-looking food.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	no mind of feasting forth tonight

Glimmer was alone again, not that Catra's slumped company on the other side of the forcefield had been precisely entertaining. Alone and getting hungry. She poked at the fancy-looking food, spattered and congealing, that she had thrown against the forcefield. Were these also delicacies from worlds that Horde Prime had plundered then destroyed?

*

She hadn't deliberately thrown it this time, but dropped food was still food on the floor, which she was not yet hungry enough to eat. Ridiculous cake, that Catra had brought to her like a present, like a peace offering. As if Catra would do something _good._


End file.
